


Anger and Love

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith meets an unknown woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and Love

**Anger**

Smith remembered the evening he had met her for the first time. It had been in the bar, two weeks ago. Everyone had stared at her body, but he had only seen her eyes. So wonderful eyes, even if they looked so hard. But he felt a longing inside her no one else seem to notice.

Now it was difficult to recognize her. The eyes were bloodied and swollen, like the whole face. The whole body. Brutally battered, abused, near to death.

The guy who had done this tried to get away from Kurdy, who did hold him in a hard grip.  
"Fuck you. Why did you actually care? She's just a fucked up, stupid little bitch."

Before Kurdy could react, Smith was standing in front of them, his usually warm and slightly sad, brown eyes full of anger.  
"What do you mean?"

Kurdy frowned. Not only his eyes had changed, there was an undertone in his voice, dark, threatening, almost scaring. He had already seen him killing, sometimes there was no other way, to save yourself, to save your friends. But there was always a kind of regret and grief in Smith's act. This time, though ...

" A stupid, little bitch, " the guy repeated, grinning provocatively.  
"She's just gotten what she deserves."

Only a split of a second later he was laying on the ground, trying to protect his broken nose with trembling hands. Smith glared at him with still raging anger and Kurdy needed a moment to realize that it had been his friend, at least two heads smaller that the guy on the ground, who had struck him down with only one punch.

"You should better stay out of my way next time."  
With these words, Smith turned back to the young woman who was still leaning against the wall, unable to move. Gently he lifted her up and carried her to the jeep.

"We should bring her to the Mountain ", he said and his voice was soft as ever.  
"Erin will take care of her."

**Love**

It was dark when he did wake up, too dark to notice anything around, but he actually didn't have to. She was there, in his room, in his bed. He could smell her, he could feel her. Her hands were gliding over his chest caressingly.

"You shouldn't do this," he tried to protest.

Then he felt her lips on his own. So warm and sweet and soft. And he gave in. At least tonight he wouldn't be alone.

xxx

He opened his eyes when he heard her opening the door. She tried to sneak away even without a goodbye.  
"What are you going to do now," he held her back.

She turned round.  
"Don't worry, I won't go back to the bar. I won't sell my body ... my soul ... again. Erin is very nice to me, she says, she knows a small town where they need good people for a new begin. I guess I will give it a try."

He hesitated.  
"You could stay here."

She smiled.  
"That's not a good idea, Smith. And you know that."

Yes, he knew it. This night had been like a dream for both of them. But now life had to go on. He wished it would be different, but it couldn't be.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"But there is no need for it."  
She bent over him and kissed him one last time.  
"Tonight you've given me back my life. I didn't know that there is still so much warmth and tenderness in this world. Thank you, Smith, for reminding me."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ in 2 chapter - revised stories January 2016


End file.
